


Pout

by ReesieReads



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Background Logic | Logan Sanders, Background Morality | Patton Sanders, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24407635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReesieReads/pseuds/ReesieReads
Summary: Roman loved it when Virgil pouted, unfortunately, it was hard to come by.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Kudos: 92





	Pout

**Author's Note:**

> A short drabble based on a prompt my friend's gave me!
> 
> Prompt: "Your so cute when you pout like that!" Prinxiety

Roman loved everything about Virgil.

He loved his dark eyeshadow, his purple and green eyes, his pasty white skin, his dark violet hair, his bony limbs, everything. There was one thing though, one thing that just topped everything else for him. It was that absoulty magnificent pout.

The creative side could write dozens of poems on that pout alone (he had). The way Virgil's lip curled up on one side just enough to expose his fangs. The way his eyes crinkled at the edges and his nose scrunched up. It was admittedly simaler to his scowl, something Roman liked far less, but there was a kindness about it that made the two significantly different.

Unfortunately for Roman, getting to see that pout was as rare as seeing Logan in his unicorn onsie. He had only seen it once, and had sense been looking for a way to get his emo boyfriend to make the face again sense. To make it even worse, Patton could practically get Virgil to do it on command! The moral side was far to good at it, and Roman was unfortunately not as good at performing a good bribe.

Roman had the ultimate plan though, and he refused to let this one go wrong! He was a prince after all, and no one could beat his skills when it came to the act of romance! If all his usual charms didn't work then he would simply have to resolve to his best plan yet: annoying his boyfriend until he begged him to stop! Why hadn't he thought of that earlier?

\-----------------

It took a whole of ten minutes before Virgil finally got fed up with Roman talking his ear off about Beauty and the Beast. 

Unfortunately for Roman, his pursuits did not warrent the reaction he had wanted. Instead of pouting his boyfriend was scowling, which while simaler was also so much worse. Virgil turned Parks and Recks off, turning to face Roman was a both annoyed and confused look on his face.

Raising an eyebrow, Virgil asked "why are you annoying me for no reason Princey?"

Roman scoffed, "whatever are you talking about? I am doing no such thing!"

The anxious side snorted, "if you wanted my attention you would have poked me Ro, I know you. Whats up?"

"Just wanted to see your adorable face!" Roman said with a grin and flourish.

Then, it happend, Virgil pouted "I'm not adorable Princey, I'm scary!"

Oh Roman had him now, "but your so cute when you pout like that!"

Virgil was turning bright red, and oh that made the pout so much better. Roman loved the pout, but getting his boyfriend to blush was far more attractive then it should have been. Cupping Virgil's face with his hands he pulled him into a kiss, grinning as the anxious side melted into his touch. 

When they pulled away Roman let out a soft sigh, "god I love you."


End file.
